<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turncoat by Valaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738009">Turncoat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks'>Valaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Rider is Competent, Alex Rider is NOT Hunter, Capture, Escspe, Gentleman’s Agreement Verse, Prequel to Gentleman’s Agreement, Yassen Gregorovich is Impressed, and confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yassen had made it 15 years without being captured by a government organization. Competitors? Yes. Supposed Allies? Absolutely, his business invited betrayal. But he had never had an intelligence agency get the drop on him. Of course the first time would be because of Alex Rider. (Pre Gentleman’s Agreement Drabble)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turncoat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422646">Gentleman’s Agreement</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks">Valaks</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yassen had made it 15 years without being captured by a government organization. Competitors? Yes. Supposed Allies? Absolutely, his business invited betrayal. But he had never had an intelligence agency get the drop on him. Of course the first time would be because of Alex Rider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had been just as horrified as he was when the SAS troop had stormed the base that Yassen was managing security for and Alex was infiltrating. The fact that he was tied up next to Yassen, albeit just with bound wrists, meant that they didn’t know his true purpose here. Either MI6 wasn’t behind it or they were testing Alex’s loyalties. Either way Yassen did not like his odds. Alex was loyal to MI6 to take as many missions as he did and while Yassen had saved the boy countless times, Alex was still a child who clung to strict definitions of right and wrong. MI6 was obviously firmly in the ‘right’ category in his mind. Yassen wasn’t sure where exactly he fell but he doubted it would trump the duty he felt to his country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...transport ready?” He could barely make the words out through the thick door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah RV in 30.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Alex stir out of the corner of his eye, blinking awake and taking in the room. His eyes hesitated on Yassen, widening with surprise then shot to the door as keys fitted in the lock. Watching the change the teen went through in mere seconds was startling - his shoulders drooped and he curled in on himself, pulling his legs defensively to the chest and doing his best impression of a scared child. These soldiers didn’t stand a chance. If Yassen did not know him so well he would be challenged to see him as anything but. He turned back to the door as two walked in.  One was obviously for intimidation - large and barrel chested, the other was clearly the leader by the way the other man walked just a step behind him. They stopped in front of Alex who shied back into the wall. Very convincing. But why the act when he could tell them who he was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you, kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“14, sir” He was not even close but with his current posture he could pass for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” The large man hissed under his breath</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You with him?” The smaller man jerked his head towards Yassen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex met his own gaze, adopting a frightened look. The largest of the men seemed to catch it and his eyes widened then narrowed dangerously “You don’t have to say anything, we won’t let him hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen swallowed nervously, “Can you let me go, I won’t go anywhere just….” his eyes trailed to Yassen’s and looked quickly away again. He should get an Oscar for his performance. Every man in this room was now convinced that Yassen had abused him in some way, likely jumping to the worst conclusion given the state of Alex’s clothes - torn and dirty and soaked from his time sneaking under Yassen’s tight security through the storm drains under the complex</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, we need to get some information from you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded shakily “I...can I have a jacket or something...please? I...I’m really cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He probably was, he was sopping wet and it was definitely below freezing from the way their breath was misting in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, uh, here” the larger man sloughed off his jacket and draped it over Alex’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said softly, appearing to do his best to arrange the coat closer around him. Yassen recognized it for what it was - Alex was checking the pockets. He seemed to have found what he was looking for because he stilled, resting his hands awkwardly in his lap when he should be huddling for warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your na....” the leader didn’t have time to finish his sentence as an explosion rocked the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yassen knew immediately who was behind it. Alex’s shocked and frightened look may fool the soldiers but not him. The question was, why? The SAS men were already taken in by his act. All he would need to do was tell them his name and wait for it to be relayed to MI6 and he would be free. Why would he need to escape from them? Unless he wasn’t with MI6 anymore? It would be a fast change from the last operation he had seen him on in Belgrade 3 months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers were out of the room in a heartbeat, slamming the door shut behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But easily worked around if given the opportunity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely had time to wonder if he would have it before Alex was at his side hurriedly cutting through his bindings with a knife, no doubt from the soldier’s jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked silently and as soon as Yassen was free, pressed the knife into his hands. “Go.” He ordered and Yassen arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re SAS. They’ll get me back to 6.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you plan on explaining this to your employer?” It would be safer for Alex to go with him. If MI6 even </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspected </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Alex had helped free him he would be dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugged “It’s not like they told me they were SAS or wore any insignias. They were speaking German. For all I knew they could be mercenaries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plausible. It could work. Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why help me at all? It would have been simpler to just tell them your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” He asked sharply “You need to go before they come back. I just need you to re-tie me - double fisherman’s. 4 circuits, knot underneath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yassen arched an eyebrow, he had used that on the boy last time. Alex had apparently taken it as a challenge. “You are improving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that. Couldn’t do it without you.” He snapped as Yassen wound the rope back around his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Not the smartest move on his part. </span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span>Yassen viciously tightened the rope, earning a startled hiss from Alex as it dug into raw skin. “You would not have this problem if you would stop trying to play with the adults, Little Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let Mrs. Jones know that you disapprove.” He did not like what that implied, Alex seemed to sense the question coming because he cut him off “They’ll be back soon, you need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yassen nodded. Another time then, because there always was one. He turned to leave but was stopped by Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Can you...can you knock me out? They’ll get suspicious otherwise. Blow to the temple, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know there are long term effects from head traumas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt I’ll live long enough to find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yassen narrowed his eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now. Just get it over with you so you can leave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This conversation is not over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled sardonically “Catch me if you can, old man”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that motivation, knocking Alex out was easier than expected. Yassen still caught him just before his head hit the floor and carefully maneuvered him to the corner, propping him up to avoid as much stiffness as he could. Alex would be in enough pain without adding to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to get started on the lock - with the knife it wouldn't be too difficult. He had no doubt that Alex had planned for that, well, as much as he could plan for anything. The significance didn’t escape him, though. Alex had gone against MI6s wishes, actively hindered an SAS troop from bringing him in, and would likely get himself put through a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> thorough investigation as to his involvement. Yassen had saved him many times over and while this wasn’t the first time Alex had repaid the favor, it was the first time that saving Yassen had stakes for him beyond just putting his life on the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lock clicked open and he threw a glance back to the unconscious teenager then to the knife in his hand. It would be very useful to have, but if he left with it, it would only incriminate Alex. Yassen had no doubt that MI6 would rain hellfire down when they found out he had slipped through their clutches and he would rather the blame fall away from Alex. The boy was clever enough to make up a convincing story about how Yassen had gotten out - probably that he had his own knife and wasn’t searched well enough. It wasn’t much of a defense but it would be a start. He walked back over and tucked the knife into one of the pockets of the discarded jacket then hesitated. He should leave it on the ground. It would be more convincing for Alex to have been knocked out without it. But depending on how long it took them to come back for him, he might not survive without it. Yassen snatched it up and quickly manhandled it around the teen, taking more care than strictly necessary to adjust it tighter around Alex’s neck to ward off the cold. Satisfied, he stepped back and with a final backwards glance, slipped out of the room, leaving the door open, just in case.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short from before Gentleman’s Agreement. Yassen mentioned in that story that Alex had saved him from MI6. Thought it would fun to explore that and Victory needed a reward so everybody wins, really. </p><p>Almost had Alex call Yassen a Boomer in honor of Melon’s wonderful comments but resisted the urge. Old man does the trick too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>